1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved toilet system attached a multi-purpose hand held water spraying apparatus, engaging in delivering instant water supply for hygienic and cleaning purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
People often desire to obtain a device that may clean their toilet systems and its surrounding areas. At times people may need a device to cleanse soiled areas of their body. My invention is equally beneficial for both needs. The improved toilet system is designed for the cleansing of the user's body as well as cleaning the toilet fixture using an attached multi-purpose hand held sprayer, creating better hygienic environment. Devices invented for these purposes are presented in the previous arts, but not easily found in the current market. The lacks of practicality and marketability hinder the devices from their production for the consumers.
As for the function of cleaning the user's body, there are many competitors in the market that offer personal hygiene devices. One available system is called bidet, but it requires an additional bowl in the bathroom and costs are high for installation. The majority of the other bidet related inventions have sprayers added to the existing toilet systems. The spray nozzles are placed around the toilet in permanent methods, having some drawbacks. Because of the immobility of the sprayer nozzle, some of them require the user to maintain a specific body alignment to obtain better cleansing. Moreover, many devices have need of frequent sanitization because the nozzles stay inside the bowl when used. This invention offers mobility of spraying functions by the user's choice of insertion and operation, not requiring a specific body alignment and frequent sanitization of the device.
The function of cleaning the toilet system adds better cleaning environment to the conventional toilet systems. The conventional toilet systems have predetermined water flush passages in the toilet bowl. These flush passages are designed for transporting water into the toilet bowl from a toilet water tank by means of the gravity forces. Therefore, the bowl structure having predetermined water passages restricts the area to be cleaned, and the limited gravity force is frequently not enough to clean the soiled bowl. This invention assists to get over these obstacles by addition of the mobile hand held water sprayer, helping the user for frequent cleaning of soiled bowl and its vicinity.
The functions of cleaning the toilet system and the user's body are available in some of the inventions related to the attachments for toilets. A device such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,913 to Bell, Sr. discloses a bidet attachment for a toilet having an S nozzle connected to the water hose. A stream outlet valve and a sprayer valve selectively control water flow to the stream outlet and sprayer, respectively. This invention implements a water housing to supply water to the device. A device such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,055 to Krist discloses a cleaning and hygienic sprayer. This can be used as a bidet or a cleansing device and a device for cleaning clogged toilets and drains. A spray head is secured at an acute angel in relation to a longitudinal axis of a rigid handle and a secondary unit is independently connected to a water supply for delivery of water to a hand-held spray nozzle.
However, this invention overcomes many of the drawbacks in other systems, adding more benefits to the conventional toilet system. The current invention implements an easily attachable Y-adaptor to supply water to the system. It adopts a single unit sprayer incorporating a single shut-off valve to simplify the structures of device. Its installation does not take a large space nor require complicated knowledge for the general public. Its components are oriented for heavy duty, accomplishing durable usages for longer time with less frequent maintenances. The systematic structures of this invention are in favor of manufacturing in the industry as well as accommodating in the household. Its external designs and colors are selective to enhance the aesthetic beauties of the toilet system.